Viñetas
by Krmenxita Stark
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles sin conexión aparente sobre diferentes personajes y situaciones de Harry Potter. El cuarto: La noche le traer recuerdos a Hermione. Y no exactamente placenteros.
1. Un viaje incómodo

**Un viaje incómodo**

 **Por Krmenxita Stark**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

 **Situación:** Vuelta de Hogwarts.

 **Personaje:** Albus Severus Potter.

 _391 palabras sin contar disclaimer ni avisos :)_

* * *

El repiqueteo constante de los dedos de Scorpius sobre la ventana lo estaba volviendo loco. Llevaba así una hora entera. Una hora desde que habían subido al maldito tren.

—¡Por Merlín, ya deja de hacer eso! —le gritó. Su amigo dejó de jugar con sus dedos y lo miró un poco asustado —. Me estás poniendo de los nervios con… con…

—¿Con mis nervios? —preguntó avergonzado.

—¡Sí! Demonios, cualquiera diría que le tienes miedo.

Los ojos grises de su mejor amigo miraron el suelo, mientras apretaba los labios en un gesto que Albus conocía muy bien. Reprimió el deseo de reírse de él. Nadie creería que Scorpius Malfoy, el casanova empedernido de Hogwarts, estaba nervioso por tener que hablarle a una chica. «Y qué chica» _,_ pensó con sorna.

—Ella me odia, Al —soltó con un tono lastimero, hundiéndose en su asiento —. No puedo decírselo, me lanzará una maldición o…

—No te odia —le cortó, intentando no reírse de lo patético que se veía en esos momentos—. Odia que a veces seas un idiota incorregible y un egocéntrico sin remedio, nada más. —Scorpius se hundió todavía más— Además, es mejor ahora, así tendrás un par de meses para superar su rechazo.

Scorpius le lanzó una mirada fulminante antes de volverse a mirar por la ventana, y Albus supo que no le dirigiría la palabra en lo que quedaba del viaje. Podría darle ánimos, como cualquier otro amigo haría, pero fastidiar a un Scorpius enamorado era francamente divertido.

Cuando el tren se detuvo, supo que no podía ser tan cruel con su amigo. El muchacho estaba más pálido que de costumbre.

Estaba a punto de decirle que no tenía que cumplir su promesa, cuando la voz de su prima llegó a sus oídos. Rose los alcanzó y, antes de que Albus pudiera hacer algo, Scorpius ya la había tomado del brazo y le había estampado un beso en los labios.

—Cita. Tú y yo. El fin de semana —balbuceó.

Incómodo, como en casi todo el viaje, Albus decidió salir de ahí en ese instante, dejando atrás a una atónita Rose y a un avergonzado Scorpius. Debía distraer a su tío Ron antes de que decidiera castigar a su hija durante todas las vacaciones. O antes de que su prima hechizara a su amigo, lo que ocurriera primero.


	2. Consecuencias

**Consecuencias**

 **Por Krmenxita Stark**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

 **Situación:** Ida a Hogwarts.

 **Personaje:** Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

—Scorpius, ¿me estás escuchando?

La voz de su madre resonó en sus oídos con esa nota aguda que indicaba que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. La miró para constatar que, efectivamente, estaba enfadada. A su lado, su padre lo miraba con algo parecido a la diversión.

—Sí, mamá. Te estoy escuchando —respondió entre dientes, buscando con la mirada a Albus. La estación estaba llena de padres que se despedían de sus hijos, pero no lograba localizar a los Potter ni a los Weasley. «Mejor así», pensó al recordar cierto incidente. Inconscientemente, apretó las piernas.

—Has estado muy raro todo el verano. Espero que esto no afecte tus calificaciones en tu último año.

Scorpius suspiró, mirando con cansancio a su madre. ¡Por Merlín, sus notas eran perfectas! Le echó otro vistazo a su padre sólo para confirmar que en verdad se estaba divirtiendo a costa suya.

Apuró la despedida y subió al tren, buscando a Albus. Lo encontró conversando con algunos chicos de su año, así que lo ignoró y siguió hasta encontrar un compartimento, molesto con el mundo. A los pocos minutos, Albus entró.

—¿Ya terminaste con tu berrinche? —preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a él—. Te has pasado el verano enfadado conmigo por algo de lo que no soy responsable —agregó para luego mirarlo de forma burlona. Fue todo lo que necesitó para estallar.

—¡Tú me obligaste a confesarme! —Scorpius se levantó de su asiento, mirando con enfado a su "amigo" —. ¡Me obligaste y todo salió mal!

—Jamás te dije que la besaras. Eso fue muy estúpido de tu parte —le respondió con una calma que sólo aumentó su enfado.

Scorpius iba a darle un golpe en la cabeza cuando la puerta se abrió otra vez y Rose entró al compartimento. Su mirada se paseó por los dos chicos y levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué es todo este griterío?

—Malfoy está lloriqueando. —Scorpius se sonrojó ante la respuesta de Albus y juró internamente que lo mataría.

Rose lo miró con algo de sorpresa para después sonreír de forma maliciosa, igual que su primo.

—Ya veo… ¿Todavía te duele la entrepierna, Malfoy?

Albus soltó una ligera carcajada y Scorpius se llevó las manos al lugar en el que la pelirroja lo había pateado al final del curso anterior. Frunció el ceño y se sentó nuevamente, cruzando los brazos.

—Eres una salvaje, Weasley.


	3. Confrontación

**Confrontación**

 **Por Krmenxita Stark**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Duelo #1 de la Undécima Edición del Club de Duelo del foro **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

 **Condiciones:** Utilizar sólo diálogos, sin acotaciones del narrador. (Maldad pura). 155 palabras.

* * *

—Esta es la misión más aburrida que nos han encomendado hasta ahora. ¿Por qué la elegimos?

—No la "elegimos", Nymphadora. Me la dieron a mí y tú quisiste acompañarme.

—Lo hice porque casi siempre eres divertido. Y no me llames Nymphadora, es Tonks.

—Sí, bueno, Tonks. Te digo que podrías haber elegido cualquier… Espera, ¿cómo que "casi siempre"?

—Últimamente has estado muy callado.

—Eso no me hace aburrido.

—Ahora mismo lo estás siendo.

—Sólo intento explicarte que…

—Si no me hubiese quejado, no tendrías que explicarme nada y no estaríamos conversando en este momento.

—¿Entonces fue a propósito?

—Sí. Es la única forma de arrancarte algunas palabras en estos días, Remus.

—Estás exagerando.

—Claro que no. No sólo ya no me hablas, sino que incluso me evades. ¡A mí! ¡Antes podíamos hablar varias horas seguidas!

—Las cosas cambian.

—¿Y qué fue lo cambió entre nosotros?

—…

—Dímelo.

—Olvídalo, Tonks.

—¡No! Explícame qué ha cambiado, Remus.

—Todo.

* * *

 _Ha sido muy, muy raro para mí escribir esto, no sólo por la falta de narración, sino también porque es la primera vez que hago algo de Lupin y Tonks._

 _Carmen._


	4. La ventana

**La ventana**

 **Por Krmenxita Stark**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Duelo #2 de la Undécima Edición del Club de Duelo del foro **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

 **Condiciones:** Inspirarse en el cuadro "The sundblind", del pintor cubista Juan Gris. 155 palabras.

* * *

Una vez más, como cada noche, se había quedado ensimismada viendo la oscuridad a través de su ventana. Muy pocas estrellas brillaban en el cielo negro y, a veces, creía verlas parpadear muy cerca de ella con destellos de colores que la mareaban.

Un par de sombras ocultaron algunas de las estrellas y, por un momento, se estremeció. «Dementores», pensó mientras se tensaba de forma casi instantánea. «Mortífagos», se corrigió, pero al instante recordó algo que la tranquilizó.

La guerra había acabado. Entre todo el terror y la muerte, ellos habían vencido.

—¿Por qué no corres las persianas y vienes a acostarte?

La voz de Ron la sacó de sus pensamientos. «Estamos a salvo. Son sólo nubes. Ya no hay peligro.»

Suspirando y echándole una última mirada al cielo nocturno, corrió las persianas y se alejó de la ventana, intentando al mismo tiempo deshacerse de los malos recuerdos.

Ron le sonrió. Ella también lo hizo.

* * *

 _Esto ha sido, por mucho, lo más difícil de escribir hasta ahora. Y eso que el anterior me pareció todo un reto, pero esta vez se han superado con creces. No sé si he logrado cumplir con la condición y, francamente, no estoy muy segura de este drabble, pero lo he intentado. El cubismo no es lo mío._

 _Espero les guste._

 _Carmen._


	5. De ingredientes para pociones

**De ingredientes para pociones**

 **Por Krmenxita Stark**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** El universo literario de Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** _«Este fic participa en el Duelo #3 de la Undécima Edición del Club de Duelo del foro **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"** »._

 **Condiciones:** 155 palabras exactas que incluyan los siguientes términos: "cuitlacoche, tlahuache, cempasúchil, ahuehuete, xoconostle, nixtamal, peyote".

* * *

—…menta, escarabajos molidos, unas raíces de cempasúchil, también granos de...

Frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada. El profesor Slughorn separaba cuidadosamente unos ingredientes, absorto en su labor. Unas flores amarillas yacían en el suelo.

Volteó a ver Luna, que se encontraba limpiando el último caldero del castigo impuesto por McGonagall, esperando que le devuelva el gesto con la misma curiosidad que sentía. ¿Qué era cempasúchil?

—…extracto de xoconostle, algunas hojas de ahuehuete… Creo que me falta algo. —Slughorn se quedó pensando un momento y luego respingó—. ¡Ah, sí! Dos porciones de nixtamal y tres cuitlacoches en trozos…

Se sentía cada vez más confundida. ¡¿Qué idioma era ese, por Merlín?! El rechoncho profesor murmuró algo parecido a "pelos de tlahuache" y Ginny se dio por vencida. No entendía nada.

—Yo le agregaría algo de peyote.

La voz soñadora de Luna llamó la atención de Slughorn, que asintió entusiasmado en su dirección.

Ginny bufó, contrariada.

* * *

 _Notas de la autora: Si el reto anterior me pareció difícil, este casi, casi me pareció imposible. Pero aquí está el fic, después de todo. No es lo mejor que he escrito y ciertamente tengo dudas de la forma en la que he empleado los 'nahuatlismos', pues no soy mexicana (aunque ya llevo viviendo aquí casi dos años). Es más, dudo mucho que Slughorn de verdad pueda conocer los nombres de las plantas y animales de esa forma, pero decidí que si alguien debe ser un entendido en la materia, pues ese es el profe de Pociones :D_

 _Ahora, los significados:_

 _Cuitlacoche: Googleando di con que puede ser tanto un hongo de México, como unas aves. Me decanté por los hongos._

 _Tlahuache: Creo que también puede ser "tlacuache", es un animal parecido a una zarigüeya._

 _Cempasúchil: Unas flores amarillas que usan en las ofrendas del Día de los Muertos._

 _Ahuehuete: Árboles muy grandes y con troncos que pueden llegar a medir hasta 40 metros de diámetro._

 _Xoconostle: El fruto del nopal, un alimento conocido en México._

 _Nixtamal: Es el maíz preparado para hacer la harina para las tortillas (creo)._

 _Peyote: Es un pequeño cactus que tiene propiedades psicoativas (y por eso hice que Luna lo sugiera :D)._

 _Besos,_

 _Carmen._


	6. Presentimiento

**Presentimiento**

 **Por Krmenxita Stark**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** _E_ _ste fic participa en el minireto de noviembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Género:** Mystery

* * *

Caminas tranquilamente hacia Gringotts, siempre soberbio, mirando a las personas como si fueran inferiores a ti. Ninguno tiene tus riquezas, tu estirpe, tu apellido, tu sangre pura. También es posible que ninguno tenga tanta sangre en sus manos, pero eso no te importa. No sientes remordimientos. No hay nada que temer.

Te acercas a las puertas y algo te hace girar la cabeza. ¿Quién está detrás de ti? Hay demasiada gente, todos yendo y viniendo. Escudriñas con ojos grises. Sentiste algo, estás seguro.

No distingues nada, así que entras al banco y te olvidas del asunto. Un saludo aquí, un apretón de manos, algún comentario adulador… Siempre es lo mismo. Sabes que la mayoría te desprecia tanto como tú a ellos, pero el miedo los hace ser educados y zalameros. Recibes los halagos con una sonrisa. Los disfrutas y eso es lo importante.

Vas al Ministerio, tienes mucho por hacer. Debes reforzar tus conexiones, las relaciones que te puedan ser beneficiosas. Eres un Malfoy, así que no te cuesta trabajo, aunque la sensación de estar siendo observado te acompaña todo el día. Te molesta. Te incomoda. Te pone nervioso y lo odias.

Llegas a la mansión, dispuesto a olvidar todo. Una copa de vino, una conversación trivial con tu esposa y un poco de música surten el efecto deseado. Estás en casa y, al fin y al cabo, fue un día productivo. Estás satisfecho.

—Draco y yo tomaremos el té en el jardín. ¿Vienes?

—En un momento.

Narcissa se retira, sonriéndote, y le devuelves el gesto. Terminas tu copa y revisas tu correspondencia. Un sobre llama tu atención. «Para Lucius Malfoy», dice. Lo abres y encuentras la fotografía de una mujer joven que te parece conocida. ¿En dónde la has visto? No lo recuerdas, así que desechas el sobre y su contenido con gesto aburrido, pero un presentimiento se instala en tu pecho. La misma molestia que has sentido todo el día.

Una segunda carta. La misma letra y otra fotografía. Frunces el ceño, confundido. ¿Están bromeando contigo? La tercera carta ya no te hace ninguna gracia. «Bolsillo», dice. Nada más.

Con el sentimiento de estar cayendo en una trampa, llevas tu mano al interior de tu capa y tu corazón da un pequeño salto. Un pedazo de papel, la misma letra y sólo dos palabras que te secan la garganta.

«La mataste».


	7. Asalto a medianoche

**Asalto a medianoche**

 **Por Krmenxita Stark**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** El Potterverso es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el minireto de diciembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 ** _Personaje:_** _Hugo Weasley._

 ** _Condición:_** _Que aparezca un elfo (aquí aparecen muchos xD)._

* * *

La noche había caído en Hogwarts y la oscuridad reinaba en sus largos pasillos. El silencio sólo era interrumpido por el suave resuello de los cuadros animados que adornaban las paredes y por sus pasos sigilosos y apresurados. Era ya más de medianoche y su destino todavía estaba lejos.

Debía llegar. Era urgente.

Dobló en una esquina, luego en otra y otra más. Llevaba su varita en su mano con un agarre firme, siempre temeroso de que alguien lo viera. ¿Y si se topaba con un profesor? ¿Si lo atrapaba un prefecto? Peor aún, ¿y si lo veía su hermana? Un escalofrío lo recorrió sólo de imaginar los ojos azules de Rose fijos en él con aquella mirada furibunda que tanto le recordaba a su madre. No es que le tuviera miedo a su hermana mayor, claro que no. Era solo que… bueno, sí, lo acojonaba.

¿Y a quién no? Esa mujer podía ser todo amor cuando estaba de buen humor, pero en realidad tenía un genio de los mil demonios y cuando se enojaba lanzaba unas miradas que harían morir de envidia incluso a un basilisco.

Intentando no pensar en lo que pasaría si lo pillaban vagando de noche por el castillo, Hugo apuró el paso para llegar a su meta.

Sonrió al ver el bodegón del que su padre tanto le había hablado en las cenas familiares. Se acercó con una mezcla de anticipación y nerviosismo y le hizo suaves cosquillas a la pera del cuadro.

—Wow…

Caminando como un autómata ingresó a las enormes cocinas del castillo, seguido por varios pares de ojos que lo miraban con la misma sorpresa que él sentía.

—¿Podemos ayudar al amo en algo? —dijo una voz chillona, rompiendo el silencio.

—Ehh… bueno, yo… tengo un poco de hambre. —Hugo se rascó la cabeza sin saber qué más decir. Los enormes ojos de los elfos brillaron con excitación y entusiasmo. De un segundo al otro, todos empezaron a moverse por la cocina de forma frenética y pronto se vio rodeado de todo tipo de postres y tentempiés.

—¿El amo quiere algo de tarta de melaza?

—¡Tenemos galletas!

—Un poco de jugo de calabaza para el amo…

—También hay piernas de pollo asadas…

Comida, comida por doquier. Hugo parpadeó algo aturdido, pero lentamente una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Era el paraíso.


	8. Princesa

**Princesa**

 **Por Krmenxita Stark**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** El Potterverso es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el minireto de febrero para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **Pareja:** _Albus Potter & Victoire Weasley._

* * *

Ella era como una princesa. Una de esas hermosas doncellas que aparecían en los cuentos que tía Hermione les narraba a él y a Rose. La damisela que esperaba en una torre a que el príncipe la salvara.

A veces soñaba con ser él el príncipe azul.

—¡Albus! ¡Vamos a buscar gnomos!

Dejó de pensar en ella y corrió detrás de su prima pelirroja, todo lo que sus cortas piernas le daban. Ambos estuvieron jugando en el jardín de la abuela Molly hasta que el sol empezó a ponerse.

—Tía Hermione y tía Ginny dicen que ya es hora de entrar.

Y ahí estaba, con su vestido blanco y el cabello dorado suelto hasta los hombros. Victoire los miraba y les sonreía. Con trece años, Albus la veía casi tan alta como a su madre.

Rose fue corriendo hacia La Madriguera, pero Albus no se movió. Victoire lo miró con aquellos ojos increíblemente azules y él se acercó a ella tímidamente.

—¿Al? ¿No vas a entrar tú también?

Él asintió y dio un paso más. Entonces, sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña flor violeta, algo marchita, y se la entregó. Su prima la recibió con una mirada sorprendida, pasando de la flor hasta el pequeño de cabello negro. Sonrió.

Albus simplemente bajó la mirada y caminó hacia la casa, seguido de Victoire. Sus mejillas ardían.

Estaba por entrar, cuando su prima lo detuvo. Lo había tomado del brazo y entonces acercó su rostro al de él y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. La sintió arder todavía más.

—Gracias por la flor, Al.

Y entró, pero él siguió ahí, anonadado. Se tocó el punto donde lo había besado. Una tímida sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Hinchó su pecho con orgullo y entró a la casa.

Él era el príncipe. O, al menos, podía serlo por un día.


End file.
